Blog użytkownika:Marika3000/Straszna noc
Hejka, to będzie coś całkiem nowego. Coś czego napewno się nie spodziewaliście. I to by było na tyle z wprowadzenia, reszty dowiecie się sami ( albo i nie dowiecie ). Rozdział 1. Uczestnicy mają problem. Kris: Hejka, hej o to ja wasz ulubiony szefu. Szef: Szefu to ja. Kris: ta i co mnie to. A więc przejdźmy do tego co was obchodzi. Jesteśmy na starej wyspie, ze starymi uczestnikami i starym "szefu". Szef: Grrr Kris: No, ale nie tylko starocie, bo ja jestem młody. Są też i nowe zasady i co najlepsze.... nowe żarcie. ''' '''Szef: Zapomniałeś chyba wspomnieć o nowych uczestnikach. Kris: No i popsuł cały efekt. ''' '''Szef: Oto: Heder, Al.. Al: jestem Alehandro. Szef: Kortni, Dankan, Głen, Majk, Dejw... Kris: Przesiąknięty złem do szpiku kości.... Maxiu. I tam tam tam.... Mal ( co mnie to, że teorytycznie nie można go dać. Ja tak chcę i już i nie piszcie mi, że nie można ) Wsz.: Co ?! Dejw i Max: Że kto ? Kris: Że on.- z uśmiechem, typowym dla Krisa, pokazał na Mala. Mal ( do Majka ): stęskniłeś się ? Majk: O ta, no wprost nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć kogoś kto chciałby się mnie pozbyć.' ''' '''Mal: Ale to ty się mnie pozbyłeś, a przynajmniej tak myślałeś, ale zapamiętaj: mnie się nie da pozbyć. Max: serio ? Mal: nie podskakuj, mały. Al: Może i jest mały, ale zapewniam cię, że nie podskakuje. Stoi jak Kolumna Zygmunta. Kris: Co za wzruszające chwile.., kóre nniestety będę musiał przerwać. Oto dwóch ostatnich frajerów. Jeden z nich jest oryginalnym uczestnikiem, a drugi to tylko sobowtór. Tylko pytanie, który ? Szef: Zik i Szałn. Kris: No i znowu mi to popsułeś. Szef: A teraz bando niewdzięczników szorować do chałup !!! Kris: Nie tak prędko. Najpierw podzielimy tę rodzinkę na dwie drużyny. A więc tym razem podziele was na zespoły osobiście, żeby... Wsz: było trochę więcej zabawy. Kris: Dokładnie. A więc pierwszy zespół to: tatusiek Alehandro. Al: Co, aż taki stary jestem ? Głen: Gdybyś był, to by cię nazwał dziadkiem. Kris: Majk, Mal i bachor Max, a no i jeszcze Dejw. A teraz druga drużynka: złowieszcze trio, które nie oznacza nic dobrego, szalona Kortni, zakała Heder i nasza bladolica Głen. I reszta. Heder: Łał jakiś ty miły Kris... i szalony. Kris: Ależ ty miła Heder. A nastrój jest w sam raz, aby wszyscy udali się do domków. Kortni: a nazwy ? Kris: Jutro. Do domów ! Wszyscy puścili się biegiem do domków. Kris: A tam czeka na nich niezwykła niespodzianka. ''' '''Szef: a niezwykle dobre żarcie będzie w stołówce za godzinę. Kris (przez megafon): a niezwykla obrzydliwe żarcie szefa będzie w stołówce za godzinę!!! Szef: grrr. PRZY DOMKACH. Heder, Kortni i Głen kłóciły się o to kto będzie w ich drużynie kapitanem, Zik, Szałn i Dankan sobie z nudów "gdzieś" poszli, a przeciwna drużyna weszła do domku. DRUŻYNA 1. Max: ja zajmuję najlepsze łóżko. Al: hola hola amigo. Może najpierw ustalimy kto będzie przywódcą. Mal: po co w ogóle coś ustalać? Wiadomo, że to ja nim jestem. ?: uważaj, bo zaraz wszyscy zaczną się ciebie słuchać przyjemniaczku. Mal: kto to powiedział? Al: choć bardzo bym chciał, to to nie byłem ja. Mal: a może wyciągnę z ciebie prawdę siłą, co? Max: wy sobie tam gadajcie, a ja tym czasem w drugim pokoju urządzę swój "labolatorium zła", Wszystko tam będzie złe. Podłoga przesiąknie czystym złem. I ściany też. I łóżko. ''' 'Dejw: A na moim łóżku to chyba ktoś leży.' '''Majk: Że co ?' Al: Że kto ?' ?: Że ja. 'Wsz (oprucz Mala): Hmm ?' Max: Masz mi powiedzieć jak się nazywasz i oczywiście masz się mnie słuchać, bo to moja drużyna.' ?: Jestem Sam. '''Max: No wiemy, że jesteś tutaj sam, ale jak masz na imię ? 'Sam: On tak zawsze '' ''?Majk: tak. ''Sam: Świetnie, jak "ja uwielbiam takich gości" .Majk: Spoko my też, ale nadal się z nim użeramy ''Max: Co powiedziałeś ?! Zaraz poznasz siłę czystego zła ! '''W tym pomencie zatrąbił klakson. 'Kris (przez megafon): Jeśli tym "czystym złem" jestem ja, to ok. Jest 10 więc oczekuję was na miejscu zbiórki minutę póżniej. '''Majk: Świetnie. Mal: Nie gadaj, tylko się ruszaj.' Mal odszedł kawałek. 'Majk (szeptem): Ale zgreda.' Sam: To wy idźcie, a ja popilnuję chałupy.' NA MIEJSCU ZBIÓRKI' Kris (w myślach): 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11...11...11 ? (na głos) Gdzie zgubiliście 12 zawodnika ?' Głen: 12 ? Przecież było nas tylko 11.' Kris popatrzył się na przeciwną drużynę.' Kris: Może któryś z was mnie łaskawie oświeci ?' Al popatrzył na Dejwa, Dejw na Maxa, Max na Mala, a Mal na Majka. 'Majk: On... ' Sam (z domku): Ja plnuję chałupy !!!' Kris wziął swój megafon, a zawodnicy przeczuwając co chce zrobić, zatkali uszy.' Kris (przez megafon): TO DOŁĄCZ DO NAS ŁASKAWIE, ALBO WYLECISZ Z TEJ WYSPY !!! 'Sam (do siebie): Akurat to, że bym "wyleciał" to by mnie wcale nie zdziwiło. '''Sam dołączył do pozosałych.' Kris: Drużyna 1 znalazła jednego z nowych zawodników, o których wspominałem...' Sam: Znalazła ? To ja ich znalazłem. 'Kris: Jednego z nowych zawodników, czym rozpoczęła pierwsze wyzwanie w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Strachów.' Heder: Nazwa do bani, tak samo jak prowadzący.' Kris: Jak możesz ?' ?: No normalnie wyciskacz łez, katarzis. ''' 'Kris: Czy ktoś mógłby uciszyć tego biednego chłopczyka ?' 'Al: Bardzo chętnie, ale go tu nie ma. 'Kris: Więc waszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie wszystkich nowych zawodników i która drużyna znajdzie więcej ta wygrywa. Znalezieni zawodnicy mają trzymaćsię blsko drużyny, ale nie mogą pomagać w poszukiwaniach. '''Kris zapipkał klaksonem i wyzwanie się rozpoczęło.' DRUŻYNA 1. '''Al: Narazie wygrywamy, więc możemy to wykorzystać.' Mal: Nie rządź się tak, to ja tu jestem szefem.' ?: Jasne, jasne najprawdzwszym z przywódców, to jestem tutaj ja.' Mal ze złością popatrzył na Maxa. '''Mal: a ty po co się odzywasz? Ktoś cię o to prosił? Max: nie muszę odpowiadać na takie głupie pytania. A teraz idę. Sam: Świetnie, bo musieliśmy o tym wiedzieć. ' Majk: Może skupimy się na tym, że musimy znaleźć twoich kolegów i to szybko jeśli kóryś z nas nie chce dzisiaj wylecieć z wyspy.' Mal: A masz jakiś pomysł ? Wszyscy, niewiadomo czemu, popatrzyli się na Sama. Sam: A wy co sie tak na mnie gapicie ? Al: No wiesz, to w końcu twoi koledzy, więc... Sam: Ale ten, jak mu tam... Dejw: Kris. Sam: Zwał jak zwał. Max: Jaki "zwał" ? AL z pożałowaniem na niego popatrzył .Max: A ty co się tak na mnie jopisz ? Sam: Moż on poczzuł taki wewnętrzny przymus. Max: Jedyne co może czuć to śmiertelny strach przede mną, bo ja jestem... Dejw: Czystym złem, tak, tak wiemy. Mal: Wy tu sobie GG, a druga druna odbiera nam szanse na zwycięztwo. Majk (w myślach): Nam ? Mal popatrzył się na Sama. Mal: Gadaj gdzie są twoi koledzy. Sam: Ale ten wasz cały Kris mi zakazał. Majk: Wieszz, zakazał ci pomagać nam w poszukiwaniach, a o ile wiem buzią sie nie szuka. Sam: Gdybym ci zaczął wymieniać, to pomyślałbyś, że zwarjowałem. Majk wzruszył ramionami. Sam: Prawda cie zniszczy.''' '''Majk: Dajesz. Sam: Mam jeszcze 11 kolegów, lub też nie kolegów, którzy są "gdzieś" na całej tej wyspie. Majk: Ale gdzię konkretnie ? Sam: Ukryli sie w szafie. Mal: Gadaj do rzeczy, albo przerobie cię na kotlety. Max: Czas na kotlety ! Sam: Dobra, a więc jeden jest w lodówce, drugi w piekarniku, a trzeci jak najdalej od wody, czwarty... Mal: Gramy tu o 1000000$ za wyzwanie, a nie za najładniejszą bajkę dla dzieci. Sam: Nie chcesz mnie słuchać, to nie. Al: Chcemy słuchać tylko, że prawdy. Sam: Prawda was zniszczy. Majk: Znowu ? Sam: Moi koledzy są na całej tej wyspie, lub nie, to tyle. Dejw: No to mamy problem .DRUŻYNA 2 .Kortni, Głen i Heder nadal się kłucą. Dankan: No to mamy problem. ''' ROZDIAŁ 2. '''Dankan: Hej, może potem byście się pokłuciły, a narazie zajmiemy się czymś ważniejszym. Szałn: Na przykład sprawdzaniem czy na wyspie nie ma zombi .Dankan: No właśnie, więc... czekaj co ?! Szałn: No wiesz "nie umarli". *Szałn: Jeju, myślałem ,że każdy o nich słyszał. O strasznych potworach, które zżerają ludziom mózgi !* Heder: Więc zrobimy tak: podzielimy się na pary, a za pół godziny spotkamy się tutaj. Kortni: Nie zapominaj, że to nie TY jesteś tutaj liderem. ?!: No "liderem" to ona nie jest. ?2: No, ma trochę za młą głowę. '''?1: trochę ? Heder: Co ?! Kto to powiedział ? ?2: Napewno nie ja, ani nie ty, więc jesteśmy bezpieczni. ?1: Nikt nie może czuć się bezpieczny, dopóki łowy nie dobiegną końca. ?2: Tak, tak. Heder: Ja poszukam tych dwóch, a wy poszukajcie reszty gdzieindziej. Kortni: Ale... *Dankan: Sam nie wierzę, że to powiem.* Dankan: Kort, ona ma tak jakby, rację. *Kortni: Nie wierzę, że to powiedział.* Kortni: Niech wam będzie, zgadzam się, ale to tylko dlatego, że mam dziś dobry dzień. Głen (do Dankana): Moje pożałowanie. Kortni i Dankan poszli razem, Szałn pozostał samotnikiem, więc Głen została skazana na Zika, a Heder została w tym samym miejscu, żeby "przeprowadzić śledżtwo",które nawiasem mówiąc, się raczej nie uda. Kris: No więc przerwa na reklamy ! Zupełnie nowa przygoda ?: Jaki Nowa ? Kris: Kto mi sie śmie wcinać w moją przerwe na reklame ? No nie ważne. Nowa przygoda, nowi zawodnicy, a co najlepsze JA. ?: Że ty jesteś Nowa ? Jakoś szczerze w to wątpię. Kris: Cicho tam ! Więc oglądajcie dalej... Przygody Totalnej Porażki ! Hmm muszę to jakoś lepiej nazwać. ?: Halo, czy ktoś wreszcie zdejmie mnie z tego drzewa ? No poważnie, ludzie. PO PRZERWIE Kris: 11 zawodników przeżywa zupełnie nowe przygody. Czy wspomniałem już, że nie dostaną za to kasy? Nie ? (ironicznie) A to klops. Kiedyś pewnie się dowiedzą, albo i nie. DRUŻYNA 1 Dejw: Czyli twoi koledzy są na całej tej wyspie ? Sam: Tak. Majk: Albo i nie. Sam: No, tak. Al: Świetnie, a mógłbyś trochę zawęzić ten obszar ? Sam: Tak, yyy nie. Majk: To co, mamy niby latać po całym świecie ? Max: Co to jest, wycieczka "w 8 dni dookoła świata" ? Majk: Raczej 80. Al: Założę się, że na ukończenie zadani nie mamy nawt 80 minut. Kris (megafon): Tak w zasadzie to chciałem wam dać równe 100 minut, ale skoro Al nalega, to nie moę dać się prosić. A teraz wszyscy głośno mówimy "Dzięki Al". Wsz: Dzięki Al. Kris: Muzyka dla moich uszu. Majk: A co jeśli nie ukończymy zadania w 80 minut ? Kris (megafon): To będę łaskawy i dodam wam jeszcze 8. Max: Świetnie w 88 sekund dookoła świata ? Majk: Jak już to chyba w 88 minut. Al: Może zamiast żartować wzięlibyśmy się do roboty ? Mal: Rozdzielmy się i niech każdy... Ale Mala już nikt nie słuchał, bo każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. DRUŻYNA 2 Heder: Gdzie oni mogą być ? ?2: No zagadka stulecia. Heder: Grrrr ?2: Kicia się zezłościła. Chociaż koty są ładniejsze. ?1: Czasami trzeba wejrzeć w głąb człowieka. ?2: Chcesz żebym zajrzał jej do środka ? Heder: Zaraz rozerwę was na strzępy. Kris (megafon): To by ci raczej nie pomogło w zwerbowaniu ich na drużyny. KORTNI I DANKAN Dankan: Gdzie chcesz szukać... księżniczko ? Kortni: Po pierwsze nie nazywaj mnie tak... księciulku. A po drugie może spróbujmy rozejrzeć się z wyższego punktu. Dankan: Po pierwsze nie jestem księciulkiem... księżnisiu. Kortni: Grrrr Dankan: A po drugie może być. DRUŻYNA 1 Al szedł sobie po plaży. Kris (megafon): Urządziłeś sobie romantyczny spacer z rzeczywistością, Al ? Al: Zamknij się Kris ! Kris (megafon): Bo co mi zrobisz ? Nasypiesz na mnie piaskiem ? Straszne. Al (do siebie): Spokojnie, nie przejmuj się. Wszystko jest... W tym momencie Al został zalany przez silną falę. Kris (megafon): Wszystko jest w pożądku, nie Al ? *Al: W sumie to nic nie jest w pożądku, ale będę udawał, że nic mnie to nie obchodzi.* Kris (za toaletą): Wyjdziesz wreszcie, czy nadal będziesz tak lamentował ? Al: Pofadygowałeś się tutaj, tylko po to żeby mi to powiedzieć ? Kris: W sumie to nie. Kris zatrąbił mu koło ucha swoim klaksonem. Kris: Głównie to po to się tu pofatygowałem. GŁEN I ZIK Głen: Dlaczego musze byś skazana akurat na ciebie ? Zik: Jak chcesz to mogę się zamienić miejscami z Heder. Głen przewróciła oczami. ?: Guten tag Freunde. Głen: Co ? Zik: Przywitał się z nami. Głen: Wiem co powiedział. Zik: A wyglądało jakbyś... ?: Pośpieszcie się to może mnie złapiecie, oder nicht. DRUŻYNA 1. Dejw udał się do przerażającego miejsca zwanego...... kuchnią szefa. Dejw: Raczej nie może mnie tu spotkać nic złego... poza spotkaniem szefa. Lodówka: Albo mnie ! Dejw: Co ?! Kto to powiedzial ? Lodówka: Ja. Dejw: Jaki "ja" ? Lodówka: Ja czyli ja. Dejw podszedł wolnym krokiem do lodówki. Otworzył ją i.... Dejw: Aaaaaaaaaaa !!!- i wybiegł z kuchni. Lodówka: Drugi jest w piekarniku !!! Kris (megafon): Chyba na tym skończy się przygoda Dejwa i być może jego pobyt na wyspie. A to wszystko przez co ? Przez gadającą... lodówkę ? Odkąd lodówka gada ? No nic. Pewnie szef włożył tam nienaturalne jedzenie. DRUŻYNA 2. Szałn skacze sobie po drzewach. Szałn: Tylko jedna osoba potrafi odnaleźć zombi. *Szałn: Chociaż nie wiem, po co je odnajdywać.* Kris (megafon): tylko, że my nie szukamy zombi. A mówiąc "my" mam na myśli "wy". Szałn (olewając Krisa): Byłem już tam, tam i tam... i tam, i tam też byłem. Kris (megafon): A na dole patrzyłeś ? Szałn: Nie, a co ? *Szałn: W sómie to on ma racje. Zombi nie łażą po drzewach.* Szałn: Więc, zejdę na dół. Nagle rozległ się chrypliwy głos mówiący... ?: A może wręcz przeciwnie. Szałn widząc, że u góry coś się rusza, zeskoczył na dół i krzyknął. Szałn: ZOMBI !!! *Szałn: zzzombi, a jednak one łażą po drzewach. Całe życie przygotowujesz się na inwazję zombi, a tu nagle okazuje się, że wszystko czego się uczyłeś to wielka ściema.* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach